


Laying Low

by mimabeann



Series: Er'yne & Jen'aden [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, they still haven't admitted they have feelings for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Er'yne leaves the Jedi Order with the aid of her cousins and bumps into Aden at her sister's birthday party. (Jen'aden belongs to Wilvarin)! Rated M to be safe, there's some fire, some language, and a good bit of flirting.
Relationships: Aden/Er'yne, Female Fallen Jedi/Male Sith Warrior, Female Jedi Knight/Male Sith Warrior
Series: Er'yne & Jen'aden [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715320
Kudos: 4





	Laying Low

The last week hadn’t been a smooth one. Though that was probably something she should have expected. Things rarely go well when you go from Jedi master to wanted fugitive within the course of a month. And she certainly didn’t leave on good terms with the Council. _Like they were on good terms to begin with_. Her cousins did their best to lift her spirits. But it was odd not having Eri around to talk to. Aullus was able to relay coded messages to Eri for her, but she couldn’t actually talk to her sister herself. The Jedi knew Eri talked to her cousins, but Er’yne couldn’t show up on the comm, if they were monitored in any way Eri would be in huge trouble.

She wanted to reach out to Aden, and to have someone outside her family to talk to about this… _mess_. But the best she could manage was a note sent through one of her father’s droids “Going dark for a bit. Have to lay low. Can’t call or message. Will be in touch soon.” She wanted to tell him everything, but the chances of it being intercepted were too high. Once they got to Rishi she’d be able to send another one. And hopefully after a week she’d be able to call, once her pursuers lost their trail.

She passed her time aboard the ship practicing her routine with Mel for Blaa’ze’s birthday. Aullus and Eri had challenged them to a competition, in hopes of getting Er’yne to sing in front of people, but they certainly weren’t expecting to be out maneuvered quite like this. They had a fight-dance routine planned out, each step deliberate and the timing down to an instant. It was fast paced sword fighting with the fluidity of a dance. It centered around angry emotions… And fire. They were going to light themselves on fire. And Er’yne constantly found her thoughts drifting to Aden. “You’re supposed to look angry Rynnie, this whole goofy smiley thing is weird.” Mel chuckled. “Got something on your mind?”

“Nothing I feel like sharing Melly, don’t worry, I’ll keep a straight face for the real thing. I promise.”

“Oh, how can you be so sure~? You look like a lovesick puppy.” He smirked.

Er’yne scoffed. “I’m not lovesick.” She scowled. “I just miss him.” She grumbled softly.

“I didn’t catch that Rynnie.”

“You weren’t supposed to. I’ll be fine Mel. Better when I can actually talk to people I miss again.” She pushed past her cousin and retreated to the safety of her room.

* * *

“You’re sure she’s doing alright?” Eri’s voice came through as Mel entered the room.

“The phoenix is fine, a little down in the dumps, but what do you expect?” Aullus answered.

“Hey you two, does our little bird have a love bird that I don’t know about? She was singing a rather interesting song a few moments ago.” Mel asked.

Eri laughed. “Oh? Was she? She might. She’s been hiding something lately and I haven’t been able to get it out of her… Ever since… That beach party that you two didn’t make it to.”

“This I have to figure out.” Mel grinned. “We might be able to cheer our little bird up Aully.”

“Mel, we don’t even know a name.” Aullus protested.

“You don’t have to. I’ll get Blaa’ze to forward the list of people that came. Pretty sure she had some type of security cams going that tracked everyone that came and went. You know how she is.” Eri smiled. “With any luck they’ll show up.”

* * *

“Ready for this Rynnie?” Mel glanced at Er’yne, who seemed hyper focused on the fire pit beside the pool. It was almost time for their performance.

“Yes. We have to get the timing perfect or we’ll get singed. So, no pressure, right?” Her voice, despite its joking tone came out just a bit strained.

“No pressure. Just yell ‘hey’ and I’ll toss you in the pool early, okay?”

“Sounds like a plan. Same goes for you.” She looked slightly more relaxed. And with that, Aullus and Eri’trya’s duet ended as the crowed erupted into cheers. It was time.

“Ready, set… Go.” As soon as the music began Er’yne shoved Mel out onto the stage and he Force-pulled her in. As soon as she regained her footing the practice swords were tossed to them, both catching them without even looking. Their eyes were locked, both scowling as they matched step for step and hit for hit. Perfectly in time. She disarmed Mel, his sword flew through the air and ended exactly where it needed to. Mel charged her, pulling her in and spun her out, just over the fire pit, and with a smirk, he dipped her the last bit of distance and the fire took. He reeled her back in, pulling her back up on stage, the two of them now engulfed in fire as they continued their fight. The timing was good, neither faltered, and on the last spin as the song hit its final note, Mel Force-pushed her into the pool and she Force-pulled him in just as the last note ended. The crowd cheered as the two emerged, both looking over to Blaa’ze who was grinning from ear to ear and clapping enthusiastically. They offered her a bow before retreating over to Aullus.

“Well, that was quite the performance Rynnie! You really can channel your rage sometimes can’t you?” Er’yne flashed Aullus a grin. “Well, Mel and I couldn’t let you have all the fun now, could we Aully? Someone has to make you step your game up.” Aullus laughed and ruffled her hair. Mel gave her a quick peck on the cheek and grinned. “Couldn’t have asked for a better dance partner, cousin. Good job. I’m gonna go make sure Aully doesn’t get into too much trouble.” He winked and retreated to the bar with Aullus. Eri flashed her a smile and a quick wave, but she was surrounded by a group of suitors.

Er’yne sighed. She glanced around the party for a familiar face… Finding none, she decided to retreat. Pushing through the crowd she made her way to the boardwalk when a familiar voice called out. “Leaving without saying hello?” _Aden_.

She spun around and smirked. “I was hoping you’d show up.” She bit her bottom lip; a soft look briefly flickered across her face. “Didn’t see you and I definitely need to cool off a bit. Preferably away from… That.” She gestured back towards the party. “You could join me if you want.” Er’yne grinned. The sith pureblood shrugged before following her, a smile tugged at his lips.

“That was a rather interesting performance.” He noted. Er’yne chuckled lightly.

“It’s my sister’s birthday.”

“And that involves lighting yourself on fire?”

Er’yne raised an eyebrow and flashed him a mischievous smirk. “Fire was my idea… Her name is Blaa’ze. Mel and I needed something to show up Aullus and Eri. We usually break into cousin versus cousin teams for stuff like this.” She stopped. “It seemed fitting… Did you like it?” She looked over her shoulder as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against his chest.

“Hmmm…” His voice dropped low, “It was pretty hot.” She grinned as she leaned into him.

“I thought you might think so.” She pressed a kiss against his cheek. “Fancy a swim? Or do you want to head back to the guest house where I’m hiding out?”

“Hiding out?” He gave her a curious look.

“Ditched the Jedi and they might be looking for me… They don’t like it when people tell them to cram their Code and fuck off.” She shrugged, pulling away, starting to walk in the direction of the guesthouse, determining that perhaps the guesthouse was the better option.

“You told them off?” He asked as he fell into step beside her.

“I did… That was why I couldn’t call. Couldn’t risk them tracking me down, Eri is still with them.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Oh. So you’ll be in Imperial space more?” Er’yne felt a smile tugging at her lips. “I will. I’ll have some free time on my hands too.”

“I can help with that.” He smirked.

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Er’yne’s smile widened. _Everything was going to be okay_.


End file.
